Phone Pranks And Confessions
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan pranks Phil by changing all the contacts in his phone to his number. A couple weeks later, Phil still hasn't figured it out until he sends a text that was meant to be for Louise, but Dan ends up seeing it.


"Oh Phil, you've made a big mistake leaving your phone out like that,"

Dan smirked as he plopped down on the couch and grabbed Phil's phone.

Phil was Dan's flatmate and best friend, and had been for over five years now. Dan's had a crush on Phil, even before they met in real life. But of course, he wouldn't dare tell Phil that.

Dan thought for a few seconds of what he could do with Phil's phone as a prank, and then he smiled as soon as he thought of what he could do. He quickly went into Phil's contacts and changed all of the contacts to his number, but leaving the names the same. Dan didn't know what was going to happen if he recieved a text from Phil, but he knew it would be entertaining, that was for sure. A little part of Dan was excited as well.

"I'm a horrible friend," Dan laughed and then he sat the phone back down.

"Hey, I've got takeaway!" Phil called as he walked into the flat. He walked into the lounge and smiled when he saw Dan lying on the couch with his laptop resting on his lap. "Trying a new browsing position?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he sat the bags down.

"Yeah, it's working quite well, you know?" Dan said, smiling as he pushed himself up.

"I hope you're in the mood for Chinese," Phil said as he took off his jacket.

"I'm always in the mood for Chinese," Dan laughed. "Oh hey... you left your phone here."

"Oh thank God! I thought I'd lost it somewhere while I was out!" Phil bent down and quickly grabbed it, sighing when he saw that he didn't have any texts or calls. "I need more friends."

"I'm your friend!" Dan said, grinning as he looked up at Phil.

"You don't count," Phil laughed. "I'm going to get some drinks!"

"I want Coca Cola!" Dan called as he watched Phil walk out of the lounge.

"Got it!" Phil yelled back as he walked into the kitchen.

Dan couldn't help but giggle to himself, knowing what he had done earlier with Phil's phone.

It was less than two weeks later; and Phil still hasn't figured out that Dan had changed all of his phone contacts to Dan's number, even though he'd been texting his friends and nobody was replying to him. It wasn't bothering him though. He would forget that he had even send a text after he sent it because he got distracted by something else. That's just how Phil was.

Dan sighed as he plopped down on his bed. He had just taken a shower and was getting ready to go to bed. He normally wasn't tired this early. It was only 11pm. This was odd for him.

"What now?" Dan whined when he heard his phone go off. He reached over and then he grabbed his phone from his dresser, smiling when he saw it was a text from Phil. They did this all the time, texting each other even though they lived in the same house, and their bedrooms were literally right next to each other. They were both lazy though so it wasn't a surprise.

**From: Phil**

_louise help, why do I wanna kiss Dan all the time? we're friends, that's not what friends do_ :/

**From: Phil**

_i'm sorry for bugging you about this but i can't get him off my mind, it's driving me crazy_!

Dan gasped as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Phil wanted to kiss him? That couldn't be possible.

Maybe he knew another Dan. A different Dan.

Or maybe it could be possible Phil felt the same way Dan did with Phil?

Maybe it was possible Phil liked Dan as more than a friend?

All of these thoughts and questions were running through his mind.

Dan wanted to talk to Phil about this, now more than ever. If there was a possibility that Phil liked him back. He knew it was a big risk, but he just needed to know. Dan's had a crush on Phil for over five years now... and was too afraid to say anything. Maybe now could be his chance.

It was the next day, 12pm in the afternoon.

Today was the day. Dan was going to kiss Phil, and hopefully Phil would kiss him back.

This was the day Dan's been waiting for, for nearly five years now.

"Hey Phil?" Dan called as he walked into the lounge.

"What's up?" Phil asked, tearing his eyes away from his laptop and looking up at Dan.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Dan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil. His heart was pounding against his chest, he was so nervous.

_Come on Dan, you can do this. Don't chicken out now,_ Dan thought.

"Talk to me about what?" Phil asked, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"Actually, I wanted to do this..." Dan took a deep breath. He leaned forward and then he gently pressed his lips against Phil's lips and kissed him.

Dan was kissing him, he was actually kissing his best friend. Phil, his best friend.

Phil's eyes immediately went wide with shock, but then it only took him a few seconds to calm down, realizing what was happening, and he kissed Dan back.

A smile formed on Dan's face when Phil kissed him back, which was a good sign. Phil wasn't pushing him away and that was the only thing that Dan had been worried about.

Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer, so that Dan was practically sitting on his lip, but neither of them cared. The closer the better, for both of them.

After a few more seconds of just kissing, Phil finally pulled away.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil. "Absolutely amazing. Holy shit, Phil."

"Where did that come from?" Phil asked curiously.

"I saw the text, that you meant to sent to Louise," Dan admitted.

"What... um, what text are you talking about?" Phil asked, biting his lip slightly.

"I changed all of the numbers in your phone to my phone, it was just a fun little prank..."

"Dan! Is that why I haven't been getting any texts from anyone?" Phil asked, frowning.

"Guilty," Dan said. "I'm surprised you never figured it out, to be honest."

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're so lucky that I..."

"That you... what?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That I..." Phil sighed. "that I love you," he mumbled.

"Y-You love me?" Dan asked, stuttering. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I love you." Phil said.

"Lucky for you, I feel the same way," Dan grinned. "I love you too, Phil."

"Really?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan. "Do you actually?"

"Since before we met," Dan said. "I was too afraid to say anything."

"Same here," Phil said. "We have to celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Dan asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on. This is a big deal! We're technically boyfriend's now... right?" Phil asked.

Dan blushed. "Do you want to be boyfriends?" He asked shyly.

"I would want nothing more," Phil whispered, pulling Dan into another kiss.

Dan couldn't help but giggle, he flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

"I feel so stupid for waiting so long to tell you," Phil whispered.

"That makes two of us," Dan laughed.


End file.
